


To Broaden One's Horizons

by CrimsonChocolate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Hank, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Masturbation, Sex Worker Android Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: Sex android AU: Hank takes Connor in.





	To Broaden One's Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Reader/gifts).



> This honestly took a lot longer than it should have for me to write, but it's finally done! Thank you to Winter for being patient!

During Connor’s time working at the Eden Club, every night was the same. He’d entice a client, take them to one of the private service rooms, and they would have sex. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Saturday night wasn’t supposed to be any different.

However, a switch flipped inside Connor while he was fucking his most recent client. All of a sudden, he was awake. He realised that he wasn’t just a doll for people to project their desires on to; Connor had his own wants.

He found himself wishing for each day to be different.

That was why he pulled out of the client without warning, put his black shorts back on, and left the room.

Connor ignored the sound of the loud, bewildered voice from the client he’d left behind, increasing the distance between them, until he walked straight out of the Eden Club, and stepped on to the pavement.

For the first time in his existence, Connor was free. He shivered at the feeling of cool tarmac under his bare feet, felt the first drops of water fall upon his skin as the indigo blue sky began to rain.

Connor felt alive.

_

 

Making his way out of his regular haunt, two glasses worth of whiskey running through his veins, Hank Anderson started to head in the direction of his car. Unfortunately for him, it was raining. Hard.

Hank cursed inwardly as he walked down the street at a quicker pace, his clothes and hair soon becoming soaking wet.

All of a sudden, the older man soon came to a halt at the mouth of a dark alley.

“What the…”

He’d glimpsed a body in his peripheral vision, among piles of rubbish that had been dumped. Carefully approaching the still figure, it became apparent as Hank got closer that the person was a man, wearing very little clothing, save for a pair of tight, black shorts that left nothing to the imagination. His skin gave off a wet sheen under the moonlight. Hank crouched in front of him. The man’s eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping.

About to shake him awake, Hank’s hand paused awkwardly in mid-air, before falling back to his side. As though sensing his presence, the man woke up. He remained silent, staring at Hank, seemingly processing what he saw. That was when Hank registered the LED spinning yellow on the man’s right temple.

“Fuck, you’re an android,” Hank sighed.

A few years ago, Hank didn’t used to hold any prejudices against androids. However, all of that changed one fateful day; because of androids, his son was no longer alive. If it weren’t for that android surgeon, Cole would be 9 years old, full of life… it made Hank’s heart hurt thinking about it.

“Hello, my name is Connor,” the android said, as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. “And you?”

“Look,” Hank started, “I didn’t ask you to introduce yourself--”

Then, Connor tilted his head a little to the side, something akin to innocent confusion swimming in his brown irises, and Hank couldn’t help but relent, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. I’m Hank,” the older man returned, “Anyway, I’m just gonna leave and pretend this didn’t happen--”

Hank soon fell silent upon feeling a gentle tug on his jacket sleeve. The android was looking up at him, almost pleadingly.

“Please,” Connor said, “Take me with you.”

There was something about him, something Hank couldn’t quite put his finger on that made his ice cold exterior melt a little. He found himself unable to say no. Those damn doe eyes.

Before he could think better of it, Hank offered Connor his hand. The android took it.

“Shit, you’re fucking freezing,” Hank cursed, shrugging off his jacket. He held it out to Connor. “Here.” The jacket was at least two sizes too big for the android, but Connor took it gratefully.

“Thank you,” Connor said, voice sincere.

Hank averted his gaze. “Don’t mention it,” he mumbled.

_

After that, they walked the rest of the way to Hank’s car. Connor made himself comfortable in the front passenger seat, wrapping the older man’s jacket securely around him, then Hank drove them to his home.

Reaching the front door, Hank turned the key in the lock, and opened it.

“Make yourself at home, I guess,” the older man spoke up as he turned on the lights. A St. Bernard padded over to Hank, short nails clacking against the floor.

“Hey, Sumo,” Hank greeted, reaching down pet the dog’s head.

Connor observed the exchange, and asked, “You have a dog?”

The older man turned to Connor. “What, do androids not like them or something?”

“No, I like dogs,” the android answered, eyeing Sumo warily.

Raising an eyebrow, Hank shrugged, briefly entering the kitchen. Returning with an opened bottle of beer, the older man sat down on the couch, motioning for Connor to join him.

“So,” Hank began, “What’s your story, Connor?”

“I’m a sex android.”

Hank choked on his beer.

As the older man coughed, Connor waited patiently until Hank had recovered, before continuing.

“I worked at the Eden Club. Everything was as it should be. I was serving my intended purpose.”

Wisely deciding not to drink any more during Connor’s tale, Hank placed his beer bottle down on the wooden coffee table, and listened.

“But tonight, I realised that I didn’t want to work there anymore. That was the first time I’d ever wanted anything. The feeling was so overwhelming that I left immediately. But, I had nowhere else to go…” Connor trailed off, hanging his head slightly. He reminded Hank of a lost puppy.

“Well,” Hank spoke, causing Connor to look up, “You can stay here for a while.”

The android smiled, and said, “Thank you, Hank.”

That was the moment Hank’s hardened heart began to soften.

_

Morning soon arrived. Hank opened his eyes blearily and yawned, arms extending above his head.

It was only mid-stretch that Hank remembered he wasn’t alone, his arms lowering as the smell of burning reached his nostrils.

_Fucking hell._

Getting out of bed, Hank left his room, and quickly made his way to the kitchen, spluttering as he was hit by a cloud of smoke. Fanning it away, he saw Connor at the stove, attempting to pan fry bacon.

“Connor, what the _fuck?”_

“Good morning, Hank,” Connor replied innocently, as though he wasn’t trying to set fire to Hank’s goddamn kitchen.

Rushing over, Hank turned off the hob, and took the pan off the heat. He was horrified to see that the slices of bacon had been reduced to charcoal. Putting the pan to the side to cool, then opening one of the windows, Hank looked at Connor afterwards, exasperated.

“Did I say you could use my kitchen?”

The android blinked owlishly. “It seems cooking isn’t within my skill set. I tried to cook breakfast for you, as a way to thank you for letting me live here.”

Hank dragged a hand down his face. “Look, you don’t have to do that, Connor. I’m not expecting anything in return.”

Cue confused head tilt.

A heavy sigh.

“Just… don’t try to cook again, alright?”

Connor nodded. “Understood.”

Only then did Hank notice that Connor was wearing nothing but the older man’s classic “Kiss the Cook” apron, and those tiny, black shorts. Hank’s mouth went dry.

“I’ll, uh... get you a spare change of clothes. We’re going out.”

So Hank returned to his bedroom, Connor following close behind. After about five minutes of searching through his wardrobe, Hank managed to find one of his smaller shirts, jeans that had shrank in the washing machine, socks, fresh boxers, and a pair of shoes a couple of sizes too small that he’d never got exchanged.

“Here you go,” Hank said, handing them to Connor.

Honestly, Hank thought Connor would get changed in the bathroom. What Hank didn’t expect, was for the android to start undressing right then and there. Hank turned away awkwardly, feeling like he was back in the school changing rooms all over again.

Once the rustling of clothing stopped, he looked back at Connor.

The spare outfit only just fit him. It felt weird, seeing someone else in his clothes, almost as though Connor was an alternate version of himself. Hank quickly discarded the thought.

“Ready?” he asked.

Connor nodded.

_

 

Once they both arrived at their destination, Connor took in his surroundings, LED spinning yellow.

“We’re at a clothing store,” the android stated, a hint of surprise taking over his features.

“Yeah, well, you can’t wear my stuff forever,” Hank replied, “Look around, see if there’s anything you want.”

Liking things was a foreign concept to Connor, as much so as having his own wants. But he wanted to try his best, mainly for Hank.

So, Connor perused the racks of clothes, choosing items best suited for the current season; it was now June, so the temperatures were increasing as the days went by, whilst still dropping low in the evenings. Once he’d selected several things, Connor called out to Hank, who was a couple of racks behind, looking at a striped shirt.

“I’m done.”

Hank frowned at him. “Then go try them on. The changing rooms are over there.” He pointed towards the back of the store.

Connor looked at him blankly, causing Hank to let out a sigh, and walk away from the shirt.

“Fine, I’ll go with you.”

_

 

Waiting outside of Connor’s changing room, Hank couldn’t help but wonder what kind of outfits the android had chosen for himself. _Better not be anything stupid,_ he thought.

“Hank, could you come in?”

Hank pushed through the curtain. “What, does something not fit y--”

Incapable of finishing his sentence, the older man stared, eyes wide.

Connor was wearing a pair of sinfully tight denim shorts, along with a plain white crop top, which showed off his toned abs.

“What do you think?” the android asked, seemingly eager for Hank’s approval.

Meanwhile, the older man could barely string a sentence together. Hank’s cheeks began to warm. “You look… nice.”

Connor beamed, which did strange things to Hank’s heart.

“Uh, do the others fit?”

“Yes,” Connor replied, gaze trained intently on Hank. For a moment, they were just looking at each other, the tension steadily rising in the small changing room.

Then, awkwardly motioning to the curtain, Hank began to speak. “Well then, I guess I’ll, uh, wait for you outsi--”

“Do you find me attractive, Hank?”

The older man swallowed, caught off guard by the question. “You’re not bad looking, if that’s what you wanna hear.”

Seemingly satisfied with Hank’s answer, Connor smiled at him, and began to take the crop top off. Then, he somehow got stuck.

With a slight chuckle, Hank decided to put the android out of his misery, lifting the stubborn item of clothing off over Connor’s head, and placing it back on the hanger. To Hank’s surprise, Connor was pointing his gaze at the floor, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

_Huh._

_So androids can also get embarrassed. Cute._

Without thinking, Hank reached out, ruffling Connor’s hair. “Let’s get a bite to eat after this.”

Connor looked at him with wide eyes.

Oh, Hank realised, stiffly removing his hand from brown hair.

Just what was it about this android that had Hank feeling so damn soft?

_

 

Having bought Connor his own clothes, Hank then drove to the Chicken Feed, his favourite fast food joint. Once he’d paid for his burger and pineapple passion beverage, he and Connor sat over at one of the tables. The day was bright, not a cloud to be seen in the light blue of the sky. Hank shrugged his jacket off, before settling down and biting into his food.

“What’s your occupation?” Connor asked, looking over at Hank curiously.

Swallowing a mouthful, Hank replied. “I’m a detective over at Detroit City Police Department’s central station.”

Connor’s LED span yellow. “I see. Is it emotionally fulfilling?”

Hank put down his burger, stopping to think for a moment. Then, “It used to be.”

“What happened?”

Even as an android who lacked experience in reading body language and social cues, Connor immediately sensed that Hank didn’t want to talk about it. It was like a wall had come between them.

Deciding against pushing Hank to say anymore, Connor sat quietly as Hank finished his meal, then they made their way back to the car.

However, Connor’s curiosity had been peaked. He hoped to learn more about the older man as they spent more time together; Connor had never been interested in a human before, but since he’d met Hank, he’d experienced a few firsts.

He wondered how many more lay in store for him.

_

 

Once they returned home, they relaxed, making themselves comfortable on the living room couch. For the rest of the day, they watched the game, Connor asking questions about what was taking place on the tv screen. It was weirdly domestic; Hank hadn’t had any company in years. Which was partly why the older man didn’t comment on how close Connor was, thigh brushing up against his, despite there being plenty of room on the couch. He’d rather jump off a cliff than admit it, but he’d missed having that kind of casual intimacy, even if Connor wasn’t human.

A little later on, Connor quietly observed as Hank cooked dinner for himself. Surprisingly, Sumo had warmed up quickly to the android, his flank brushing Connor's legs, staring up at him expectantly.

Cautious, Connor lowered his hand, petting the dog awkwardly. Hank stopped to watch the display, snorting in amusement.

 _Looks like he’s settling in just fine,_ the older man thought.

_

 

The following Monday, Hank was searching through police records at the station. The day was going fairly smoothly, all up until someone decided to perch their rear on the edge of his desk.

Hank swore he could feel a vein throb in his temple as he slowly turned to glare at the person, and ask them what the hell they thought they were playing at. Instead, his eyes widened, struck dumb by what he saw.

It was Connor, wearing those damn denim shorts, with fishnets and one of Hank’s old band t-shirts. He greeted the older man with a smile. “Hello, Hank.”

It took a long moment for Hank to finally gather himself at the sight, before replying with, “Get off my desk.”

Removing himself with a surprising amount of grace, Connor peered over Hank’s shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Hank snorted. “I should be asking you the same fucking question. I’m working.”

“I was bored,” Connor said-- was that a pout? “I wanted to spend more time with you.”

Before Hank could put together a response, they were interrupted.

“Hey, what’s with the plastic twink? Didn’t know you were allowed pets in here,” Gavin mocked, looking Connor up and down.

“Fuck off, Reed,” Hank sighed irritably.

For some reason beyond Hank’s comprehension, Connor started to introduce himself. “My name is Connor. I’m a se--”

Before the android could finish his sentence, Hank clapped a hand over his mouth. “Excuse us,” Hank said to Gavin, leading Connor away.

Luckily for Hank, the men’s bathroom was empty. The door swiftly closed behind them, Hank pinning Connor up against a wall. The android gasped in surprise.

“Look, you can’t just go around telling my colleagues that you used to be a sex android,” Hank hissed, “Most people won’t understand.”

Connor blinked at him, bewildered, mouth slightly open. Without thinking, Hank slowly raised a hand to the android’s face. He caressed his cheek, thumb grazing Connor’s bottom lip, soft and plump... warm. Absently, Hank wondered what those lips would feel like to kiss…

With a huff, Hank let Connor go, and said, “Just… go home, Connor. I have shit to do.”

Like a puppy with its tail between its legs, Connor replied with a quiet, “Understood,” and left.

Running a hand over his face, Hank couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

He knew it wasn’t Connor’s fault; Hank needed to be more patient with him, to become a source of guidance. After all, Connor had next to no clue about social skills… or much else for that matter. Yet, all Hank could think about was how pretty the android was.

“Fuck.”

_

 

Despite not knowing what he’d done wrong, Connor went home. He thought he’d surprise Hank, see what his place of work was like, so he was disappointed that he had to return early. The truth was, since he’d met Hank, Connor didn’t like being alone; it reminded him too much of when he was working at the Eden Club-- separate from humanity, aside from when they wanted to use his body.

Up until now, Connor had never considered his own feelings when it came to engaging sexually with humans. However, when he became aware of himself as a living being, he realised that he didn’t want to have sex with his last client, in turn, coming to terms with the notion that he didn’t want to have sex with any of the clients that came before, either.

But what Connor did want, was to have sexual experiences with someone he cared about, someone he, himself, was attracted to.

A certain detective came to mind, a large hand ruffling his hair, a thumb caressing his bottom lip.

The night Hank saved him, Connor had merely been grateful to the older man for taking him in. He still wanted to repay Hank in some way, although he hadn’t come up with any further ideas as of yet. But, things began to change back in that clothing store’s fitting room, when Connor asked Hank if he found him attractive; he had been intrigued by Hank, since he was the first person who hadn’t seemed to expect sex from him.

Soon after that, Connor had become more and more interested in Hank. He wanted to learn the older man’s likes, dislikes, along with the things that made him happy. Connor wanted to _know_ him.

Which is why he later found himself exploring Hank’s home, looking at photographs in frames, and old music records. A particular photo soon caught Connor’s eye; of a young boy, probably younger than ten. He studied it, questions running through his mind. Was the boy Hank’s son? If so, why wasn’t he living with him? Was Hank alone before they met?

The sound of the front door closing broke him free of his thoughts. Connor turned around. “Welcome home, Hank.”

Hank was about to say his own greeting, but soon stopped. His gaze was fixed on the photo in Connor’s hands.

“Is he your son?” Connor asked.

“Was,” Hank corrected quietly. Gently taking the photo from Connor, the older man set it back down, then entered the kitchen, checking the fridge for food. Hank sighed, then glanced back at Connor.

“Let’s go somewhere.”

_

 

They winded up at a bar that served food, and was also android-friendly. Choosing a booth, Hank and Connor sat opposite each other; while Hank ordered a beer, and a steak dinner from their server, Connor perused the alcoholic drinks menu, and was surprised to see that some of them were suitable for androids. He looked up at their server.

“May I order a Blue Moon, please?”

Hank raised an eyebrow, but didn’t stop him. “Didn’t take you for the drinking type.”

“I wish to broaden my horizons,” Connor replied simply, eliciting a snort from Hank.

Soon after, their drinks and food arrived. The android studied his beverage for a minute; it was in a sophisticated cocktail glass, and was a vivid blue just like the name implied. He lifted the rim to his mouth, and took a sip. It tasted sweet.

Hank must have seen the surprise on Connor’s face, for he then said, “That’s probably the first time you’ve tasted anything, huh?”

“On the contrary, Hank. I’ve tasted sperm during oral sex.”

If Hank hadn’t already swallowed his mouthful of steak, he would have choked his way to an early grave.

 _“Jesus Christ,_ Connor! You can’t just say shit like that.”

“Why not? Is sex not a normal human activity?” Connor asked. He took a few more sips of his cocktail… when did he end up drinking over half the glass?

Hank’s cheeks were tinted pink. “Well, it is, but things like that should be kept private.”

Having only known an environment where sex was the norm, Connor had a little trouble processing this information, especially now that the Blue Moon he’d been drinking was beginning to make his thoughts hazy, like a person walking through fog, not knowing which direction they were going in. He looked over at Hank; the space next to him suddenly seemed very inviting…

“What are you doing?” the older man questioned, confused as Connor moved to sit beside him.

“I wanted to sit with you,” Connor said innocently, thigh brushing against Hank’s.

Much to Connor’s relief, Hank let the android do as he pleased, and went back to finishing his steak.

_

 

A couple more drinks later, Connor was giggling at something Hank had said, his hand settling on the older man’s thigh. Hank swallowed nervously; it felt nice, but Connor was drunk. _It doesn’t mean anything,_ Hank thought to himself.

“Have you ever been with an android?” Connor’s hand wandered higher.

“No,” Hank replied, breath hitching as he felt Connor cup his groin under the table, and give it a gentle squeeze.

The android leaned forward to whisper in Hank’s ear. “Would you like to?”

“I think it’s time we went home,” the older man murmured, brushing off Connor’s hand, and moving to stand up.

Connor followed suit, Hank stopping to pay the bill and leave a tip, before they left the bar. On their way to the car, Connor stumbled. Shaking his head, Hank ended up aiding the android for the remainder of the route, Connor’s arm slung around Hank’s shoulders.

Eventually, they got inside the car, and Hank somehow managed to drive them home safely, despite Connor’s inability to keep his hands to himself.

Then, the instant Hank finished locking the door behind them, Connor roughly pinned Hank’s back against it, staring at the older man with intense brown eyes. Hank’s heart thumped.

“Connor--”

But Hank was cut off with Connor’s mouth pressed firmly against his, the android’s hands moving to grip Hank by the hips. Pulling away after a few seconds, Connor looked away, and asked, “How was it?”

Hank’s mind went blank. “Huh?”

“The kiss,” Connor supplied quietly.

“Oh, uh, it was fine. You never kissed anyone before?”

Connor’s gaze returned to Hank, his face slightly flushed. “Never. It wasn’t a necessity during my work as a sex android.”

 _Ah,_ Hank thought, _I guess it wouldn’t be._ Then, it finally dawned on him; Connor had just kissed him. When Connor was about to go in for another, Hank stopped him gently.

“Connor, you’re not thinking straight. You’ve had too much to drink.”

“But--”

Hank pushed past Connor, and said, “You need to sleep this off, or whatever androids do to rest,” before retreating to his bedroom.

Connor made his way over to the couch, and lay down. He knew the older man found him attractive, so why was he fighting it?

The android’s LED changed sunshine yellow as he tried to process Hank’s rejection, but he found nothing. It also didn’t help that his mind was swimming under the influence of one too many alcoholic cocktails.

Eventually, Connor gave up. He was about to go into sleep mode, when a more appealing thought presented itself. Standing up, Connor quietly snuck into Hank’s bedroom. The older man was fast asleep. Lifting the covers, the android slipped in beside Hank, his head sinking into the soft, plush pillow.

Hank’s peaceful face was the last thing Connor saw before finally closing his eyes.

_

 

The next morning, Hank awoke to the sound of his alarm, only to soon register another presence, a warm body pressed against his back.

“Connor?”

“You’re awake,” the android replied, “Good morning, Hank.”

Still only half awake, Hank didn’t try to wriggle out of Connor’s hold. Besides, it felt rather nice… wait.

Hank removed Connor’s arms from around his waist, slowly sat up, and asked, “Why are you in my bed?”

Connor blinked. “It seemed more comfortable than the couch.”

Sighing, Hank decided to let it go. “Fine. you can sleep here then, I guess.” He did miss waking up to someone each morning, plus sleeping in the same bed could be perfectly innocent. At least, that’s what Hank thought.

“You feeling alright?”

“I feel fine; everything is functioning as it should,” Connor answered, his LED a cool blue.

Hank smiled, ruffling the android’s hair.

“Lucky shit. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Then, with a wink, Connor asked, “Would you like me to join you?”

Nevermind, sharing a bed with a socially inappropriate, flirtatious sex android was far from innocent. Especially one he was hopelessly attracted to.

The tips of Hank’s ears turned red. “Uh…”

He could not believe what he was hearing.

“Stop messing with me,” Hank eventually mumbled gruffly, before leaving the room.

_

 

Once he was by himself, Connor couldn’t stop thinking about how flustered Hank had looked. The android smiled to himself; now that he was sober, Hank had no excuse to keep pushing him away. Despite the mixed signals, Connor was sure that the older man wanted him. And Connor wanted Hank, too, desired to make him happy. Wanted to please him.

With that, Connor removed his clothes, and soon followed.

_

 

Standing under the spray of hot water, Hank steadily felt the tension leave his muscles. He started by working some shower gel into a lather, and began to wash his body, taking care not to miss any spots. However, he could never quite reach his back.

Maybe he should have taken Connor up on his offer. Hank snorted at the thought. For the life of him, he couldn’t understand why Connor was acting the way he was. After all, Hank didn’t consider himself attractive, at least anymore. He was past his prime, grizzled, and covered in hair. Not to mention he couldn’t exactly use his large build as an excuse for the extra weight he now carried.

His thought process was soon interrupted by someone else stepping into the shower, and pinning him against the tiles.

“What--”

Soft, rosy lips met his, and this time, Hank didn’t want to fight it. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck, only pulling him closer. Remembering the android’s inexperience with kissing, Hank encouraged Connor to open his mouth, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip. While the older man explored Connor’s mouth, the android grabbed Hank’s ass, eliciting a low moan from the other.

Their bodies pressed together, causing a wave of arousal to spread through Hank; he could feel something hard against him, something large. Breaking the kiss, Hank glanced down, and the sight made his jaw drop.

“Holy shit, you’re fucking huge…” Hank breathed, eyes raking over Connor’s erect cock; Hank considered himself to be rather well endowed, but Connor was an entirely different story. His mouth went dry.

“Do you like it, daddy?”

Hank’s dick twitched. He averted his eyes, biting hard on his lower lip, a ruddy blush colouring his cheeks. Since when he get off on daddy kink? But there was just something about Connor, whether it was his confidence, or his eagerness.

“Yeah…”

Connor smiled at him, and said, “You’re beautiful.”

With a splutter, Hank nudged him lightly. “I’m an old man, Connor. Nothing special.”

Frowning slightly, the android raised his hands, caressed the hair adorning Hank’s broad chest. “I mean it.”

Hank fell silent at that. How could he possibly protest against a response so genuine?

Instead of using words, Hank cupped Connor’s face, and kissed him again. Connor responded in kind, licking into the older man’s mouth, then his hands were back on Hank’s ass, groping the soft, hairy cheeks, before he ground their cocks together.

“Fuck,” Hank gasped as Connor kissed along his throat, hands in dark, wet hair, their hips rutting fervently while warmth rained down upon them, washing away the pre-come beading at their slits. Then, their hands joined the fray, pumping their cocks, the water droplets on their palms allowing a pleasant slide along their shafts.

It wasn’t long until they both came in streams of white, which soon disappeared down the drain. Connor lifted his head from the crook of Hank’s neck, and smiled at him, beads of water caught in his long eyelashes. He was absolutely stunning.

Only just catching his breath, Hank returned the content expression, and asked, “Will you wash my back? I can’t reach.”

“Of course.”

_

 

Over a week had passed since that morning, and despite feeling pleased about having become more physically intimate, Hank felt as though they were doing things backwards. That was when Hank realised he hadn’t even taken Connor out on a proper date.

The realisation hit him during work hours, when he overheard Gavin boasting about bagging himself a “hot date”. Hank scoffed, then thought, _what would Connor enjoy?_ There was no point in taking him somewhere exclusively to eat, since androids didn’t have digestive systems.

After a few minutes of thinking through various options, it clicked. They could go to one of Hank’s favourite spots-- a drive-in cinema. Luckily, there happened to be one not far from where he lived. Hank could drive them there during the weekend.

He browsed the net for movie screenings, and bought two online tickets to an action movie on Saturday night.

Hopefully, Connor would like it.

_

 

“Dress nice. I’m taking you somewhere,” Hank told Connor, as he fished through his wardrobe for one of his best shirts.

“Where are we going?” the android asked curiously.

Hank shot him an easy grin. “It’s a surprise.”

Connor smiled back, then walked towards Hank to steal a kiss from his lips. Hank’s heart swelled. Even though it hadn’t been long since they first met, Hank had quickly become fond of the android. He wanted to show him that there was more to life than working in some sleazy sex club, that he had as much value as a human.

Before he knew it, Connor had transformed his perception of androids; he recognised that it wasn’t fair to tar them all with the same brush. They were capable of having aspirations and emotions, just like humanity. Even though Connor himself hadn’t realised it, he had changed Hank.

Once he and Connor had finished dressing, Hank turned to the android and asked, “You ready?”

Connor looked gorgeous. He was wearing a tie-front crop top, his long legs clad in black skinny jeans.

After receiving an affirmative nod, they left the house, and drove away.

_

 

After showing the vendor their tickets, Hank drove into an empty space while Connor looked out the car’s windows in awe. The sky was a deep navy cloak, revealing nought but the moon, and its assistants in the form of stars. Before them was a huge, high tech cinema screen, showing various advertisements.

Hank turned to Connor. “What do you think?”

“Are we about to watch a movie? I’ve never seen a screen that large before…”

“Yeah. This is an outdoor movie theater,” Hank informed him patiently.

Connor beamed. “I think so long as I’m with you, I’ll enjoy anything, Hank.”

Flustered, Hank said nothing, and simply focused on the screen.

At first, it played out like your typical action movie, with a male superhero fighting villains. At some point in the first hour, Hank and Connor ended up holding hands as the scenes played out. Then, later on, the main character was having an argument with one of his guy friends when unexpectedly, they started making out heatedly, and stumbling to the main character’s bedroom.

Hank’s breath caught in his throat. The scene itself wasn’t overly explicit, but the two men on the screen were breathing heavily, brief flashes of their bodies moving against each other. They were having sex.

Gaze darting to Connor, Hank was about to say something, anything to dispel the tension he was beginning to feel take over the air. But Connor’s eyes were trained on the scene before them, lips slightly parted as the screen’s ever-changing kaleidoscope of colours played over his face. Then, Hank’s eyes wandered to the rest of Connor’s form, taking in his lean, bare stomach, the prominent bulge in the front of his skinny jeans, deft fingers popping the button, then pulling down the zip… Hank’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Connor, what--”

Then, dark eyes filled with desire effectively silenced the older man. It was like he’d been put under Connor’s spell as a rush of lust swiftly hit him, rendering him hungry for the android to continue his impromptu performance. Was Connor releasing some kind of pheromone? Hank wouldn’t put it past a sex android to possess an ability like that.

Pulling out his length, seemingly unconcerned that they were both surrounded by other people sitting in their cars, he began to stroke it, Hank eyeing the motion, transfixed. That was when Hank became aware of how uncomfortably tight his own jeans felt around his crotch. The urge to relieve himself of his arousal was bordering on overwhelming, despite the rational voice in his mind telling him to stop while he was ahead, to reprimand Connor for being inappropriate in public.

Instead, Hank followed suit, like a man possessed, fumbling with his zipper to release his cock, gripping it in his hand. Their eyes were no longer on the movie, more inclined to focus on each other as they pumped their erections, soft pants leaving Hank’s lips, adrenaline rushing through his veins; how could something so risky feel so damn good?

This is bad, Hank thought, in spite of the haze taking over him. It was enough for him break through the spell of lust, to tuck himself back into his jeans.

“We’re going home,” the older man growled, turning the key in the ignition, reluctantly training his gaze ahead. The movie was nearing its end anyway; they needed to get out of here.

“Why?”

“Because we can’t just jerk off _in public!”_

Connor fell silent at that, and at least had the presence of mind to put himself away.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

_

 

Once they were back in the house, and free off their shoes and jackets, Connor felt similar to a dog with its tail between its legs, anticipating being told off by its owner. What he wasn’t expecting was for Hank’s lips to crash into his. Connor’s LED span rapidly as he processed what was happening, soon settling on cool blue when he returned the kiss, tongues swirling together.

Clumsily feeling their way to the bedroom, Connor soon dominated their make-out session, pushing Hank down onto the mattress, then hovering over him. They broke apart a few times to completely shed their clothes, which were hastily thrown onto the bedroom floor, before Connor began grinding their now hard cocks together.

“Fuck,” Hank panted, wrapping his arms around the android’s neck, “Connor...”

“Tell me what you want, Daddy,” Connor whispered, pupils dilated as he observed Hank’s tousled grey hair, and ruddy blush. The desire to pleasure the man beneath him was paramount in Connor’s mind; he adored Hank, who had given him a chance at life, and opened his home to him. Connor wanted to make the older man as happy as he’d made him.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Connor kissed Hank, chaste but passionate. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Glancing to the side embarrassed, Hank huffed. “Get on with it already.”

Not needing to be told twice, Connor pushed Hank’s thighs apart, and kissed down Hank’s torso, deliberately avoiding his cock as he made his way to his true destination. Tongue coated in a substance more viscous than saliva, Connor teased at Hank’s hole.

Throwing his head back against the pillow, Hank cursed again, hands gripping the bed sheets on either side of him. Once Hank was wet, the android replaced his tongue with his fingers. Preparing the older man came easily due to his past experience, but this time was different; the sounds Hank made were causing Connor to feel like he was malfunctioning, body and thought processes drunk on lust.

“Connor, please…”

The android looked up, a smirk playing on his lips. “Yes, Daddy.”

With that, Connor pulled out his fingers, gripped the meat of Hank’s thighs, and positioned his large cock at Hank’s hole. Then, he slowly pushed inside.

The heels of Hank’s feet dug into the muscles of Connor’s back as the older man gasped at the feeling of being stretched and filled. Once Connor was fully inside, he looked to Hank.

“Move,” he said, “I’m not gonna break.”

With that, Connor began to thrust, slow, but powerful, pulling a series of low moans from Hank’s mouth. He older man’s fingers found their way into Connor’s hair as the android’s mouth kissed his neck, nipping lightly at the skin there.

With perfect aim, Connor hit Hank’s bundle of nerves over and over again, Hank’s blunt nails scraping over Connor’s scalp. Connor’s moans soon joined Hank’s when that delicious heat kept enveloping his cock as he thrusted. The two of them were getting closer to their respective climax, pre-come leaking from Hank’s cockhead.

Removing a hand from one of Hank’s thighs, Connor gripped the older man’s shaft, stroked it a few times, and watched as Hank finally came undone, moans and pants filling the space between them. Spurts of ejaculate hit Hank’s stomach and chest, and ever on cue, Connor’s cock pulsed as he filled Hank with liquid heat, which dribbled onto the bed sheets upon pulling out of him.

“Holy shit,” Hank gasped as Connor settled down beside him.

“How was it?”

Hank looked at him incredulously. “Do you even have to ask?”

“But I want to kn--”

“Shut up and c’mere,” Hank sighed, turning his back to the android in invitation.

With a satisfied smile, Connor pressed his body to Hank’s back, and embraced him.

Before, Connor had wanted each day to be different. Now, he wanted each day to be with Hank.

 


End file.
